Wikitroid:Requests for access/RAN1
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 01:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC)).' RAN1 running for Adminship 'for access/RAN1|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(7/0/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 21:04, 2 March 2010 (UTC)' - RAN1 is a polite and knowledgeable user that's been helping us a great deal over the last few months. -- 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :''Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I humbly accept this nomination. I appreciate being nominated to become a sysop, for I think it shows how much I've contributed here. Thanks. RA 1 22:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: At the moment, I plan to handle general maintenance (patrolling, dealing with vandalism, etc.). :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: I've been doing a good amount of work on the room articles nowadays, helping out with creating them, destubbing a few, and cleaning them up. Along with some other users, I feel that having all the rooms would make us, as a wiki, more complete. There are a lot of rooms still to be created, and I've put a good amount of time into this into helping with that problem. Granted, it'll take a lot of time to finish this big project, but I think that's why it's my best contributions for this wiki. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Truth be told, I actually haven't had many editing conflicts or problems with other users. Any that I have had, I've dealt with calmly to avoid any such situations, and so far it's worked pretty well. I plan to keep conflicts cool and understandable so the issue can be resolved, just as I have been now. General comments }} * Links for RAN1: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #'Support' - As nominator. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - RAN is a very helpful user and would make a great addition to our ranks. Welcome to the team. :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - I second Roy's decision! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 22:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - You'll do good as a sysop. Good luck with patrolling... (maniacal laughter...) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - You seem like a good editor...although I'm not sure about the room page making skills. Still, good enough to be an admin, and it's not like I'm one to talk. [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 23:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Support''' - I have been here before, but adding that up to recently is still not long. However, I've seen RAN's contributions to the Wiki and I feel the need to support his run... get it? RAN? RUN? ... also, per everyone above. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Dedicated, puts in plenty of work, and, as an added bonus, already uses IRC! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.